Carnivore & Carnivorous
by I WanT To KISS GAARA
Summary: ¿Quizás soy solo yo la única enferma que imagino selfcest de Kyoya? HibariTylxHibariTyb si te gusta la idea, eso encontrarás aquí.
1. I can show you pain

Cierto dia mi socia vino a decirme que queria leer algo romántico mio, y le puse tal cara de yao ming que creo que la vio a traves de la ventana del msn (?): nunca lo he intentado del todo, estoy segura que no me sale, ahora, que tiene que ver Hibari con el romanticismo?...NADA, esto "trató" de ser "romantico" y quedo como quedo mas desafios introspectivos de depredadores aunque he tratado de darle un aire distinto a lo que se ve normalmente de ellos (es que se ve algo asi de peculiar?)

Yo el IC del pollo lo respeto a raja tabla -o eso intento- Pero de todas maneras si quedo amorfo solo odienme, lo comprenderé

Bien, esto venia en una tira de imagenes, son 7 drabbles en total relacionados con cada una las cuales pondré junto al escrito. Sugiero verlas para entender. La frecuencia no la garantizo ni por casualidad, escribo cuando puedo.

Selfcest de Hibari, a que viene este extraño tema? bueno es un pequeño capricho que tengo, además hay imagenes del asi que solamente deje volar un poco la imaginación (o mejor dicho, delirar)

La imagen de este episodio es la siguiente. La regalo. Ojalá a alguien le guste.

.com/albums/y317/Sasori_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Levantó el rostro. Algo le hacia sombra, sujetaba su cabeza y se depositaba en el inicio de la curvatura de su nariz, haciendo que tuviese que cerrar un ojo por ello; su rictus pasó de ascetismo a escepticismo presenciando todo detalle de la duración suave de ese gesto, más que nada improcedente, sin sentido ni beneficio.

Totalmente rumiante.

Ese hombre tiene los labios fríos. Fuertes. Rígidos. Inmutables. Inigualablemente _ávidos, lacerantes, corrosivos_ y sedientos, en otros planos. Ahora es tan decepcionante e irritante. Acritud enmarca su facción por aquella hipocresía, hipocresía por que el dolor de la injuria otorgada de la cara opuesta de ese toque aún le carcome de cólera, perpetuamente, tiene mucho más de introspectivo que de físico; esos estigmas no le importan, le importa la estría transversal en mitad de su orgullo donde ahora viene a hurgar con todo el atrevimiento de atribuirse la potestad para invadir espacio personal. Atravesar la línea. Arruga el entrecejo. Sus maneras le hacen recordar de forma desagradable a cierto bastardo, el primero,_ su primera vez _y como lo detestaba por ello (por derrotarlo), y cuan desproporcionadas eran las ganas de hacerle tragar su pedantería sin embargo contra él_, ese otro,_ el de la mirada helada, la sonrisa inexistente y, cuando habida, _pavorosa_, el semblante tan parecido al suyo pero mucho más imponente y sanguinario en un grado tan sublime que lo hace atributo más a su distinción, _su brutal elegancia_ (_aunque estos aspectos no alcanzaba a apreciarlos o, mejor dicho, no existentes_) la revancha se torna un sustantivo insulso y "desmedido" adquiere contabilidad. No. De él quiere mucho más que solo hincarle el diente, golpearlo hasta que ni un hueso quede sólido, drenarle cada gota de sangre altanera, partirle las piernas, sacarle las entrañas, destruir su engreída cara, atravesarlo con el hierro inclemente de la tonfa, marcarle dentadura por todo centímetro de su cuerpo, desollarle lagrimas, canibalizarlo, destrozarlo y mucho, mucho más inconcebiblemente atroz para imaginarlo. A él no lo morderá hasta la muerte, lo morderá hasta que no reste nada de él, lo hará ver y sufrir segundo por segundo el suplicio de ser subyugado y la impotencia de aceptarlo irremediablemente, después lo matará, cuando este seguro de que ese pedazo de carne degenerado tendrá la ultima visión a ras de suelo, bajo su zapato y su preeminencia como depredador. (_Es odio, no animadversión, odio puro inscrito en sus córneas, hablan más que su mohín, sumamente estoico, pero como lo mira tan de cerca.._.)

No es personal, _es animal_.

Entierra los dedos en los mechones brea. Lo aparta. Sus miradas azules contrastan de mil y una formas diferentes menos en la idéntica intensidad, lo hiriente y cruel del hostil contacto -Eres demasiado blando- Farfulla. Así cataloga su evolución, así la desprecia, restregándole malquerencia e hiel virulenta con cada sílaba circunspecta.

Kyoya (el adulto) ni se inmuta. El proceso de diez años de refinamiento de una técnica de depredación innata, la hegemonía indiscutible sobre el resto de la especie. Ahora es tan eminente que el pasado le parece defectuoso; no esconde su infravaloración, esa patente desde que entro y enfatizada en la cercanía.

Vaharadas estupefacientes de provocación los circundan…quizás son las hormonas de la bestia adolescente; expectantes como este.

Para el joven disciplinario la madurez es insípida y aburrida, no le gusta controlar(_¿Cómo hacerlo?_), tampoco tomar su tiempo evaluando las matemáticas para precisar arrebatos; su dogma es el instinto echo sangre, corriendo enloquecido por sus venas esperando hervir y estallar principalmente contra ese quien no es él por que, mientras piensa donde morderle certeramente para conseguir su rendición sin malgastarse, el menor asesta cuantas puede deseando someter su carne; no son iguales, no son el mismo individuo, eso lo demuestra, el nunca se detendría a cavilarlo dos veces, es metódico como buen cazador pero también vehemente en el frenesí y pertinaz para la persecución y batida

-Te has convertido en un patético animal domestico

Tensa los labios, destilando menosprecio. No sabe cuan cara pagará esa insolencia, no lo sabe.


	2. Lips are for biting here

Y ahora aclaraciones del capitulo

El review siempre se agradece para estimular el proceso creativo(?)...en el proximo capitulo, un poco de convivencia TYB&TYL. A 18 TYL lo conoceremos como Kyoya y al TYB llamemosle Hibari(?) Me gusta aplicar la modalidad drabble-imagen es como, ponerme en situación, sobre todo cuando me falla la creatividad y no puedo empezar de cero...que no significa que tampoco pueda...

La imagen de este capitulo es esta

.com/albums/y317/Sasori_

A disfrutarlo~

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

La forma de echar abajo las murallas del distanciamiento y unirse por otro medio completamente opuesto al choque épico acostumbrado de inexpugnables de fuerzas respaldadas por montañas de orgullo, obstinación, avariciosa gula iracunda y mórbida no tiene otro calificativo que infamia, su nombre es _beso_. En la intimidad se hacen uno...

(_tipo de intimidad de una mirada totalitaria puesta en reto, y una fortuita pared, el peor amortiguador y su más acérrima enemiga. Esa privacidad egoísta aislada del resto de la realidad donde se encierran al batallar y se rompe exclusivamente cuando han terminado. Es característico. Son esos minutos, segundos u horas en los que puede pasar de todo y el resto desaparece_)

...tornándose infinitos por instantes, instantes lentos comparados a su ferocidad, luchando por mas premura de la que pueden dar si lo que pretenden es lacerarse escrupulosamente. Lo bien echo necesita su tiempo, y el pequeño disciplinario no esta amedrentado por ese desafío, todo lo contrario, lo excita el dolor y el elixir bermejo que extrae a dentelladas de la fruta acariciándole la traquea por dentro. Es un sabor satisfactorio. Se le eriza la piel. Quiere morder mucho más, extenderse, desangrarlo, cumplir literalmente su idiosincrática amenaza. _Sí_. Y esta tan a merced. Y su pulso esta latiéndole en los oídos, ¿o es el suyo acelerándose? Ese retumbar dicta lo mismo que sus deseos. Morderlo hasta que expire. Se le hace agua la boca. Entonces brega para librarse, sin embargo la coacción necesaria para mantenerlo allí es insultantemente nimia y eso lo percibe e irrita. Esa vacuidad profunda tras la carne fina de los labiales, esa que es usada para denigrar, socavar y lastimar, verbal o tangiblemente, profiriendo o mordiendo derrama en su mejor amalgama el licor corrosivo de su veneno, obligando a beberse los ósculos, uno tras otro, los empuja bruscamente, domina la juvenil cavidad hambrienta, como si quisiera que aquello nunca llegase a ser delicioso para esa pequeña bestezuela que no hace más que cerrar los dientes en todo lo que siente deslizarse entre estos fúrico, hasta que la sangre es tanta que resbalan sus labios fluidamente, friccionando en cada intento por morderse, meciéndose al compás de dos tercos probando un ángulo diferente a ver si así son capaces de acertarse con la dentadura decentemente.

Quizás se besen pero nadie dice que deban dejar de vigilarse, da igual el rojo de la falta de aire y la aparente languidez de parpados entornados contra una cruda fijeza inalterable, destella de algo que para otro hubiera sido aterrador. Bajar la guardia es inaceptable.

Hibari termina por aferrarse a los anchos hombros del mayor. No quiere perder así que lo hace con brío; sus zapatos han dejado de tocar el suelo a esas alturas.

_Inmoviliza al chico que posee la más insolente boca__  
><em>_Devora el toxico néctar de la injuria desbordado del cáliz__  
><em>_Disciplina con sangre el atrevimiento de su lengua__  
><em>_Despedaza la ignorancia que enumera argumentos inútiles._


End file.
